


Receive the Freedom

by Hillbilly_Leprechaun



Series: Summer Slalom 2018 [19]
Category: Zits (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Moving In Together, Moving Out, prompt word: shadow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillbilly_Leprechaun/pseuds/Hillbilly_Leprechaun
Summary: in a countdown, Jeremy moves out and on.





	Receive the Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Zits  
> Pairing: Jeremy/Sara, Pierce/D'ijon  
> Prompt Word: Shadow

Forty-eight hours and Jeremy Duncan will receive his freedom. He has been searching for this moment for years upon years. Connie and Walt are downstairs, mulling away. Jeremy tosses his burger wrapper onto the growing mound of garbage that fills his bedroom. Hector is asleep at the corner of the room, draping backward off the creaky gaming chair that faces the stained desk and the dial-up modem box computer that sits on top of it. Pierce and D’ijon are asleep as well. They are rolled on top of one another, in a tangled bundle of limbs beneath Jeremy’s bed. Jeremy looks around and sighs. Last night’s party had done wonders.

 

Twenty-four hours and Jeremy Duncan will receive his freedom. The clutter in Jeremy’s room has been reduced to barrels of garbage bags and several towers of packed boxes. RichandAmy has opted to a piece of privacy in Jeremy’s now vacant closet. Sara remains asleep next to Jeremy in the crinkled bed. She cuddles a body pillow, wrapped in the blankets like an anxious caterpillar in a cocoon waiting to become a beautiful butterfly. Jeremy stares at the shavings that serve as the ceiling as he lay awake above the covers. D’ijon is using Pierce as a pillow, and Pierce doing the same with Hector, who rests against a fallen mess of boxes.

 

Twelve hours and Jeremy Duncan will receive his freedom. All of the garbage has been taken away to the dump. The blonde reminisces on his past two decades spent under his parents’ roof. He feels as though he has overcome the insecurities of his past and become the shadow of his former self. Sara, D’ijon, and Hector are sitting on the couch in the living room. Resting after lifting heavy boxes. Pierce is in the kitchen with Connie, acting as her official taste tester for the treats being placed in Tupperware. RichandAmy has taken a few of Jeremy’s old vinyl records, and Brittany has plastered Jeremy’s move across social media.

 

Six hours and Jeremy Duncan will receive his freedom. It is six in the afternoon. Connie and Walt are back at the family home. RichandAmy are somewhere together, most likely making out and the reason for not being there for the main crew. Jeremy, Sara, Hector, Pierce, and D’ijon are riding in the ’62 Volkswagen Van. They are on their way to a new place. A new place to live, and a new place to grow.

 

Three hours and Jeremy Duncan will receive his freedom. Jeremy and Sara start organizing their new apartment while Pierce and D’ijon watch the argument play out like a comedy-drama on HBO – only free. Hector remains on the neutral ground, eating a slice of pepperoni and jalapeno pepper pizza at the breakfast bar. The other couple around eventually gets dragged into the rearrangement turned disagreement, and Hector absentmindedly moves a few things around – satisfying the couples involved.

 

Thirty minutes and Jeremy Duncan will receive his freedom. The apartment is furnished, and the bed is built. Connie and Walt are dressed finely, and they are waiting excitedly in the front row of the chapel. Chad has come home from college to see his baby brother. RichandAmy is getting heavy behind the check-in desk. Brittany excitedly gossips to both sides of the church. Pierce has already stolen a few snacks from the room next door. Hector is in back, fixing the lapel on Jeremy’s tuxedo. D’ijon is in a different room, straightening the train on Sara’s dress.

 

The bells ring for midnight, and Jeremy Duncan is twenty-one. He and Sara have announced and recited their vows. Golden rings are placed on each left third finger, and Connie wipes a tear from her eye. Walt is documenting the occasion on his oversized VHS box video camcorder, off to the side. Pierce had been by the camcorder when Walt had stood up, so part of his tears are from the subsidiary pain. D’ijon holds his arm in memory, her wedding band from two years ago glistening amid his numerous piercings. Hector bites his lip with a soft smile.

 

“I do.” Jeremy agrees to the marital terms and conditions like he would when downloading his favorite video game adaptation.

 

“I do.” Sara Toomey smiles with a twinkle in her eyes like she has when she dances along to her favorite ancient Katy Perry song.

 

“I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.”


End file.
